the new year
by wolfy447
Summary: what happens when you cross the past glee members with the new and add a little alcohol and hit the new year...read more to find out
1. Chapter 1

"hey! what are you doing"

a flustered blond stood before a beaming brunette who had just walked through the front door.

"im here to see you"

"why you know Rachel how Rachel is..."

"about relationships continuing once they've ended I know I just...I just cant stand being without you kurt"

"blaine you cant be here..."

"alone which is why I brought friends... and I think its you that don't wont me here because you cant trust yourself and your afraid to get your heart broken again."

"what wait friends..."

"unique needs her coffee!"

"oww oww my hair is stuck to the door"

"tina...ugh why do you insist on being so reclusive..."

"shut up kitty unique will help you honey"

"nooo noooo stop!"

"whats wrong with marely" kurt asked.

"jake and ryder havnt stoped sucking face since they realized they were homos and its getting on marleys nerves."

everyone enter the apartment and I mean every one...

quin, sam, brit, mersadies...

with new years on the way it was just a mater of time till they broke out the boos and relived that night at rachels house in season 2.

**review if you think I should continue...**


	2. time shared

4...

4 hours remaine until the ball drops in new York city...

"I got the boos bitches..." Santana walked in and everone except unique, ryder, and jake cheered.

"unique don't drink baby..."

"and clearly these to dope heads are too buisy for beer."

"marely what you don't understand is that it happens to the best of us okay and its not there fault." blaine tried to comfort...

"girl your live is like a twilight saga gone bad" unique cried.

"I cant breath..."jake pulled away from ryder"and the odd thing is I don't wont to" he plunged back in.

"wait if you cant breath then you wont be kissing for long." kitty smiled.

"shut up kitty" kurt said "taio cruze is about to preform."

puck downed a 40 oz in less than a minute and fell to his face.

"jake your brothers dead"

"that's his fault hes been drinking since he got here."


	3. the starting comands

"ryder?...ryder?" jake shook his lover from his peacefull sleep.

"what baby?" he groaned.

"we have 2and a half hours till new years you cant just go to sleep on me"

"im sorry ill sleep somewhere else"

"no I meant you cant sleep until after new years"

"why?"

"I wanna kiss you at midnight that's why"

"boys" marly scoffed.

"your both going to hell" kitty snapped.

"pa-rrt-eeee" puck mumbled in his sleep.

"so are you lezzi or what" Britney asked quin

"um excuse me..."

"I know about you and Santana at first wedding..."

"that was a two time thing and it was fun but I still prefer boys anyway did Santana tell you that one"

meanwhile...

"kurt I told you before and im going to keep telling you till I get you back and that's final ilove you"

"blaine Im sorry but that's not gonna work this time"

"its not like I cheated on you"

"no you lied to me over and over and I obviously cant trust you"

"please kurt...im sorry"

"you don't own me"

"I never said I did"

kurt and blaine have been talking in kurts room since the gang arrived. blaine obviously trying to win back the loe of his ex fiancé. and kurt ignoring the fact that he still love blaine.

rachell and sam were in her room...

"what are you doing..." Rachel pulled back before sams fishlips could connect with hers"

"trying to kiss you I thought we had a connection..."

"conection? no we were talking"

"im sorry"

"yeah..."

rachell left the room...

unique,tina and mersadies had left to go to the store...

"girl? no this is more you style if you going after a gay boy" unique said holding up a dress that said sexy and all girl, metaphorically of course.

"unique im trying to make him like me not sleep with him that sais skanky..." tina cried...

"no girl blaine loves kurt and kurt loves blaine im sure youll find someone but please try and stay out of their mess of love" mersadies complied.

back in the apartment...

"so I cant kiss you till midnight..."

"no you can but I want to kiss you at midnight because it means something special" jake kissed ryder...

"so we can kiss as much as we wont but we need to make sure we do at midnight?"

"yes now..."jake plunged his lips into ryders.

**2 hours remain stay tuned...**


End file.
